Secret Move Amusement Park!
by WordsThatKill
Summary: Yoru and Miki have been meeting each other in secret for a while now, but one day when Yoru takes Miki to Ikuto and Amu's amusement park something goes terribly wrong! What will happen to this love struck couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Move: Amusement Park!**

P.O.V - Miki

The early morning sun blazed through Amu's room. It was another gorgeous spring day. The sky was royal blue with a few white clouds that looked so unrealistically fluffy; the grass was green and racing with life, the birds sang a majestic song to welcome the warmth. It was still early so no-one else was awake, as quietly as she could Miki slipped out of her blue spade covered egg and placed the top back on. She ripped a piece of paper from her sketch book and began to write a note.

_**Dear, Amu-Chan, Ran, and Su.**_

_**I'm not feeling well, so please don't disturb me… no matter what.**_

_**-Love Miki**_

Of course, she felt bad about deceiving them, but she couldn't tell them where she was going…at least not yet anyways…

After sticking the note to her egg, she left through the window and anxiously anticipated arriving at the secret hide-out…

P.O.V – Yoru

Ikuto was asleep on his bed, but even still, Yoru knew it would be dangerous to try and make it out un-detected. He slowly opened the window just enough for him to squeeze through. Just as he was about to be in the clear, the breeze rustled some papers in Ikuto's desk.

"That's it, Nya~!" Yoru knew Ikuto would have heard that and would turn around to see him mid-sneak. Surprisingly he didn't open his eyes. _Maybe he didn't hear it._ Yoru thought. He was given a second chance and he wasn't about to lose it by waiting around to get caught. "Almost there…" he whispered as he struggled to get his left leg out.

"Yoru…what are you doing?" Ikuto's deep voice came from behind him and he could feel those ice cold eyes piercing his back. "Yoru!" Ikuto raised his voice becoming impatient.

The chara's brain was clouded, he couldn't think straight. "I…Uhh…was…just going for a walk in…the…Uhh…park, Nya~! I'll be back s…soon I...Ikuto! Nya~"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed for a moment but then he pulled the covers back over his head and disregarded the conversation. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Yoru stood stunned for a moment until he saw the time on the clock. "NYA~ I'm already late, I gotta hurry! Nya~" The Chara flew off as fast as he could.

P.O.V – Miki

Miki is waiting in an abandoned bird's house hanging from a tree in the school yard. She eagerly awaited her companion's arrival. "Where is that Yoru? He's always late!" She began to pace in frustration, disappointed thoughts ran through her head. _What if he hasn't shown up because he doesn't want to come? What if he doesn't like me anymore! Yoru please come! _A few minutes have passed and Miki is too impatient to wait any longer. She exits the bird house just as Yoru is entering; the two crash head on and fall to the ground!

"Oww, Nya~!" Yoru complains rubbing his head. "HUH! Miki are you okay, commen, commen, commen, NYA~!" Yoru helps Miki up afraid she'll be mad that he was late.

Miki fix's her hat and brushes herself off. "It's ok Yoru, it was partly my fault too…after all it takes two to collide!" She smiled nervously. _Huh…he's soo cute when he apologizes!_ She returns to reality when Yoru snaps his fingers in front of her face.

Miki's face goes bright red and she can't look him in the eyes. "What were you thinking about? Nya~"

"N-Nothing!" Miki squeaks. There's a moment of silence and then they both burst into laughter, rolling on the ground un-controllably.

"So, what do you want to do today, Nya~" Yoru purrs happily. Then he gets an idea! "Wait, I know! Follow me!" He takes Miki's hand and leads her away with a big grin on his face.

Miki's heart is racing at this event…but she couldn't deny, she enjoyed it…

P.O.V – Yoru

_I'll use Ikuto's move! Whenever he takes Amu to this amusement park she always falls head over heels for him! Chi-he-he-he, Nya~! _When the two guardian chara's arrive at the amusement park Yoru throws the switch and the park springs to life! He turns to Miki with a grin. "So, what do you want to go on first?"

Miki gets a cheeky smile on her face that turns into a devious one when she spots the bumper cars. "Bet I can beat you at bumper cars!"

"Bet you can't, Nya~!"

Miki sticks her tongue out at him. "I'll never lose to YOU!"

"Fine! Let's shake on it then, Nya~! Winner gets to choose next ride." He holds out his hand for Miki to shake, and she takes it enthusiastically…

**The. Game. Was. On.**

The chara's raced around the track, crashing and banging into each other at every opportunity. On the last lap Miki see's Yoru is catching up to her so she slams on the breaks! Yoru's car slams into Miki's propelling her forward and stopping his. He shakes his fist angrily in the air! "That's cheating, Nya~!"

Miki stands on her car triumphantly, with a smug look on her face. "You snooze you lose!"

"I WON!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"DID TOO! Make me! Make me! Make me!

Yoru stopped yelling and just stares at Miki for a moment. She was huffing with friendly anger, and a piece of her light blue hair was out of place. He leant in towards her and extended his hand…

Miki looked shocked. She stood still as Yoru gently fixed her hair for her. Their eyes met and both of them held the others gaze, looking deep into their eyes. Miki could feel her cheeks heating up as blush started to crawl up; she ignored it and continued to stay mesmerized in his eyes.

"Miki…"

"Yoru…"

They both leaned in closer to each other. Miki closed her eyes preparing herself. Their faces were inches apart, lips about touch…

"Y-YORU…AND…M-MIKI!"

**Authors Note Next chapter will be up soon, please favorite and review, Thanks ;) **

**Xxx Yoru+Miki4Life xxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Move- Amusement Park! Chpt.2**

**Recap! **

"**Miki…"**

"**Yoru…"**

**They both leaned in closer to each other. Miki closed her eyes preparing herself. Their faces were inches apart, lips about touch…**

"**Y-YORU…AND…M-MIKI!"**

**P.O.V- Miki**

Miki and Yoru both look frantically to see where the voice came from, and more importantly…from who!

On the ledge of the bumper car arena an all too familiar, bossy Chara sat stunned. Eyes bigger than his head, hands making fists.

"K-Kiseki!" Miki shouted. "What are you doing here!

Kiseki flew over to Yoru and Miki furiously. "You filthy cat!" Then he turned on Miki. "What are you doing here with, HIM!"

Miki blushed and looked down. "I…we…Yoru…umm…"

Yoru placed himself between the two protectively. "Leave her alone! We asked you first! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" The tension between the two chara's was so thick you couldn't cut it with a sword.

Kiseki glared at Yoru with hate filled eyes. When he turned his gaze to Miki he could see there was no anger on her face, but…fear. Was she afraid to tell him? Or had _he_ scared her. Either way the plea's hidden in her light blue eyes begged him not to pry. Finally he decided to do the bigger thing and tell first.

"Well…it's sort of complicated." He began. "You see, ever since Tadase-Kun found Tskumyomi Ikuto here with Amu he's had me check once a day to make sure that thieving black cat hasn't kidnapped Amu and brought her here against her will!" After finishing he crossed his arms in a hostile position.

Yoru was infuriated by this insult to his master and blew his top. "IKUTO-KUN NEVER BROUGHT AMU HERE AGAIN ST HER WILL! NYA~" He grinned mischievously… "In fact, she enjoys going out with Ikuto! Nya~! She's the one who wanders around looking for hi-"

Miki threw her hand over Yoru's mouth. _That was supposed to be a secret! _She hoped with all her heart that Kiseki wouldn't believe Yoru. If Amu found out that Tadase knew that _she_ was the one who seeked Ikuto out that night Miki's life would be at an abrupt end! And so would Amu and Tadase's relationship! She had to think fast…she just hoped Yoru wouldn't hate her for what she was about to do! "Stop lying Yoru! As if Amu-Chan would EVER, on her own accord, hang out with that ignorant, self-involved, CAT!"

_I'm so sorry Yoru… _She thought as she spoke those words of hate…

**P.O.V- Yoru**

Small tears began to form at the sides of Yoru's eyes. He hated how everyone though that Ikuto-Kun was a bad person, and he thought that Amu and her Chara's were different. He thought that they were the only other people that really understood Ikuto and himself.

_ No one…no one will ever understand Ikuto and I! I should've known better than to trust them! Amu, Ran, Su, and…Miki. _He held back his tears so not to look weak in front of them. "Ikuto-kun is not bad! He's forced to work for Easter, he wouldn't if it weren't for his father! I thought you knew that Miki!" He took a deep breath and looked Miki in the eyes. She could see the pain he was feeling. "I guess I was wrong about you…" He flew away without another word…

**P.O.V – Miki**

Miki flew into Amu's room through the open window panting and trying to catch her breath. Her face is covered with worries and she prays Amu listens to her without getting mad.

"Eh! M-Miki! We all thought you were sick in your egg! I canceled plans with Yaya to look after you when you woke up! Why did you l-"she stopped scolding Miki when she realized that tears were running down her cheeks rapidly and the Chara was obviously in distress. "What's wrong Miki?"

Sue and Ran rushed over to comfort Miki. The weeping Chara looked up at her owner with sad and regret filled eyes. "Amu-Chan…I did a bad thing…."

In the moments that followed Miki explained how she and Yoru had been meeting for a while and when they went to the amusement park Kiseki had found them. She felt horrible for saying such mean things to someone she cared about so much. Now she feared that he hated her…

"Poor Yoru and Miki, Desu. ~" Su gave Miki a giant hug and Ran joined in too.

Amu held her three Chara's in her hands and sat down on the bed. "Miki…I hope you know I'm not mad that you lied to me."

Miki's sore red eyes widened in shock. "You're…_*sniffle*…_not…_*sniffle*?" _

"Of course not. Sure I wish you had told me, and in the future I want you girls to know that you can always tell me things, but I love you guys and I'd hate to see you upset…so please Miki, stop crying." She smiled. "And let's go find Yoru!" Her proposal was met with an enthusiastic encore of Yeah's from all three Chara's.

The girls left the house and headed for the park, (the most obvious place for a cat to nap). Once they arrived they split up to search for either Yoru or Ikuto, since Ikuto would probably know where Yoru goes when he's upset. Sure enough it took little more than five minutes until Ran sighted Ikuto sprawling in the sun on a hill top. They all rushed over to the blue-haired boy.

"Ikuto, have you seen Yoru?" Amu asked nervously. He opened his eyes, and sat up slowly.

Ikuto eyed the four suspiciously before answering. "He left this morning. Told me he was coming here, when I got here he wasn't anywhere to be found." He shrugged and stood up beside Amu. "Why do care? Isn't enough you're so interested in me…and now my Chara too." He teased. "You really are a perverted kid…"

Miki pushed herself in between them so she could look Ikuto in the eyes as she spoke. "This is serious! If you don't know than you're just wasting our time! So go back to your stupid nap!" She starred at him furiously, and for a moment the boy looked shocked. He chuckled and walked past Miki to stand in front of Amu again.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and a serious expression came upon his face. "I'll help you look…"

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Hey guys! Hope you really liked it! Please favorite, review, and stay awesome!**

**The next chapter will be up soon! **

**P.S. I do not own Shugo Chara, nor any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit**

**-WordsThatKill**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Move- Amusement Park! Chpt. 3**

**Recap! **

** Miki pushed herself in between them so she could look Ikuto in the eyes as she spoke. "This is serious! If you don't know than you're just wasting our time! So go back to your stupid nap!" She starred at him furiously, and for a moment the boy looked shocked. He chuckled and walked past Miki to stand in front of Amu again. **

** He placed his hand on her shoulder and a serious expression came upon his face. "I'll help you look…"**

**P.O.V- Yoru**

Tears had now begun to pout from Yoru's eyes. He had bottled up all his emotions for so long now and he was finally beginning to trust Miki as much as he trusted Ikuto…But she betrayed him, she broke his heart and this treachery would not be so easily forgiven. He didn't want to see any of them again…especially not _HER_! He felt as though he was in a dark room, and even though he couldn't see them, he knew that walls were beginning to collapse in on him…

_She was lying to me this whole time! She never cared about me! She was just using me for her own boredom! And I never suspected a thing…I'm so stupid… _The more he thought about the fun times Miki and he had spent with each other, and how sad he was to say goodbye afterwards, the more upset he got. His vision blurry from the tears Yoru took a wrong turn and found himself in a mysterious neighborhood.

The houses all looked the same and the streets twisted and turned in circles. Only after wandering aimlessly up and down the same street nearly three times, did Yoru finally accept he was lost. He decided to find an ally and ask some cats where he was, and how he could get back to Ikuto-kun's house. The ally was filled with broken glass and ripped up garbage bags. Graffiti covered the walls and a thick stink hung in the air.

"Uh…h-hello, Nya~? Is anybody there? I need directions back home, Nya~!" The lost Chara awaited a response from a fellow cat, but the only sign of life were the flies that surrounded the garbage. Disappointed, tired, and hungry he turned to return to the unfamiliar neighborhood, only to be greeted by 3 huge bull-dogs. Fangs bore, muscular bodies blocking all escape, and bloodthirsty eyes glaring at him.

The dogs began intimidatingly barking at the small creature. They began to advance and strategically cornered Yoru. It seemed as though all hope was lost…body petrified from fear his voice seemed to act all on its own.

"I-IKUTO-KUN HELP!"

**P.O.V- Ikuto**

It seemed as though they had been searching forever and they hadn't found a single clue as to where Yoru could've gone. Ikuto hadn't asked Amu or her chara's what had happened to make him so upset, and he sensed that he shouldn't. Somehow he guessed that it had something to do with Miki, because she seemed to be the most worried. Ikuto knew that Yoru would come home eventually, so he wasn't very worried in particular.

"Yoru isn't as helpless as you think. He might not even need our help. We should just go h-"

Amu exchanged a confused look with her Chara's. "Eh..Ikuto, what's wro-"

"QUIET!" Ikuto closed his eyes and let himself listen more carefully to his surroundings. After a moment his eyes shot open, huge with worry! _Yoru's in trouble! I can hear him shouting! _"Hurry and follow me!"

Without any more warning he took off hoping tree to tree hastily. Amu stood there stunned.

"Hurry and character change Amu-Chan!" Ran urged her. The pink haired girl nodded.

"Ran, CHARACTER CHANGE!" Her hair clips turned into pink hearts, and angle-like wings appeared on her shoes and wrists. Then she took off after Ikuto with Miki and Su at her side.

**P.O.V- Yoru**

The vicious beast's approached, now only centimeters away from him. _This is it. This is how I'm going to go! Eaten alive without even getting to say goodbye to Ikuto-Kun…or Miki. _He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain to come.

He opened his eyes when he heard a bang and whimpering from his enemies. "Huh?" Stood in front of him scaring away the angry dogs was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "I-Ikuto! You came to save me!NYA~!" The small cat Chara began purring outrageously loud and hugged Ikuto's shoulder tears of relief running down his face.

"I'm glad you're okay…Yoru." Ikuto didn't show how afraid he had been that Yoru would be hurt…or worse. He merely sat his Chara on his shoulder and exited the ally."

Outside the ally, Amu and the others joined them. Amu un-character changed with Ran and tried to catch her breath. Ikuto had gone so fast she could hardly keep up, even when flying.

Miki rushed over to Yoru and embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry Yoru! I didn't mean any of the things I said! I just wanted Kiseki to leave and if he found out about us he would never had accepted it! Please forgive me I don't want to lose you!" Tears streamed down her face.

_She said those things so we could keep meeting with each other…_He smiled and hugged her back. "Of course I forgive you Miki…I don't want to lose you either." He took her hand and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Miki blushed all shades of red, but then she looked Yoru in the eyes and realized that…she loved him.

"Yoru…"

"Miki…"

Miki put her hands around Yoru's neck and the world stopped as they shared and loving kiss. The sun shone a little brighter, The birds sang songs of love, and all as right in the world…

(Two weeks later…)

**P.O.V- Miki**

"What do you think of this?" Miki held out a sketch of a short sleeved, long blue shirt, with a black spade on the bottom right, and a pair of black and blue stripped leggings.

Miki's three judges inspected the picture for a moment and made their comments.

"You should make the sleeves, mid arm length!" Amu shouted.

"Make the spade have two little spades beside it!" Ran suggested.

"It should be green! Desu~! Su giggled.

Miki nodded and added in Amu and Ran's ideas. "There!"

"It's perfect Miki!" Ran agreed with Amu.

"It's not green…Desu~! Su looked as if she took offense to this.

The four of them laughed and admired the design for Miki's new outfit. Only now do they realize what time it is.

"Ahh! Su hurry and make it! I'm late! She panicked!

"Leave it to Su, Desu! Chips, Syrup, Whipped Cream!" In a flash she's done and Miki is trying on the outfit.

Amu, Ran, and Su all start to cry. "I_…*sniffle*…_can't believe_…*sniffle*…_you look so_…*sniffle*…_pretty!" Amu wailed.

"Hurry and get to your_…*sniffle*…_date!" Ran squeaked out between sobs of joy.

"_Desu…*sniffle*…Desu_!" Su nodded.

Miki waved goodbye as she headed off to the amusement park. Last night, Ikuto and Yoru had dropped by Amu's house and given Miki an invitation to go on a "super special" date with him where he realized he loved her.

When she finally arrived, her breath was taken away…Yoru had spread rose petals all over the bumper car arena, and set up a picnic in one of the cars!

"What do you think, Nya~!" he grinned taking her hand.

"It's amazing Yoru-Koi! How did you do all this?" she asked awe-struck.

Yoru rubbed his head nervously…"Well…I had a little help spreading them out from Ikuto...Nya~!"

Miki laughed at him. "You even put the picnic in the car I beat you in that day!"

"You did not beat me!"

"I did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"You look really pretty Miki…"

Miki blushed and looked down quickly. When she looked up, Yoru's face was close to hers. He put his hand on her face and kissed her sweetly…

**~~Authors Note~~**

**Thank you soo much for reading! Sadly…this is the end on this fan-fic! But check out my other one and there's a new one coming soon too! No spoilers though! ;) Please: Review/Favorite/Tell friends! **

**P.S. - I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**-WordsThatKill**


	4. Bonus Chapter?

Hey guys! WordsThatKill here!

Just wanted to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and commented

Special thanks to "Rawr I'm Kitty Vanity"!

I'm posting this to ask you guys if I should make a bonus chapter to

"Secret Move Amusement Park"

Where Yoru and Miki have been dating for a year and it's there…

**ANIVERSARY PARTY!**

Lol! Comment if you think I should and give me some ideas too!

Or just comment FOOFLE FOOFLE FOOFLE FOOFLE!

I'm thinking someone at the party is jealous…

Who's jealous of who? Let me know if you want to find out!

XD

-WordsThatKill


	5. Bonus Teaser

**Anniversary Panic!**

Miki pulled out her sketch pad and lounged down on Amu's pillow. She pulled the pencil from her hat and began to write instead of draw.

_**Dear Sketch Pad,**_

_**Tomorrow is my anniversary party. No, Yoru and I's anniversary party. I can't believe it's been so long! I just hope that nothing goes wrong! Everything needs to be…perfect!**_

Yoru and Miki had been dating for a year. One day Su came up with the idea for Amu, Ran, and herself to plan and throw an anniversary party for them. Everything was kept a secret from the two except the date and time.

Every once in a while Miki would walk in on the three when they were planning and hear a word or a sentence hinting to what might happen at the party, but she couldn't put anything sensible together yet. So far she understood; blue, food, yarn ball, might be dangerous, and roses.

She didn't even want to think about what "might be dangerous." All she could say for sure was that it would be one interesting party…

A small knock on the window brought Miki back to reality.

"Umm…Miki, can I talk to you for a minuet?"

The voice was one she knew well. When she turned to confirm who she thought it was she was shocked to see the concern on the persons face…and they weren't alone…

**IMPORTANT**** Authors Note~~**

**That's just a little teaser of the bonus chapter for you guys until I finish writing it fully. Here's the important part though! I want ****YOU GUYS**** to comment or private message me of what ****YOU**** think should happen in it! I want your ideas and input in this special edition to "secret move amusement park!" I love all you who have read it so much and I want to make a chapter you'll all LOVE just as much! Please let me know so we can make it a truly amazing bonus chapter!**

**P.S. – I don't own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters. They belong to Peach-Pit.**

**-WordsThatKill**


	6. NOTE (not story)

**Important Note!**

Okay guys, first of all…IM SO SORRY! But seriously, I'm really sorry that I ditched this fan-fic for a while….or all my fan-fic's…. :( IM REALLY SORRY! But, I have good news. I'm not the kind of person who just gives up on something! I always finish what I started and that's what I intent to do! Even if I have to re-read / watch all of Shugo Chara to get back into the writing mood! I kind of lost inspiration for a while there but never fear I'm back and ready to write till my fingers can't possibly write anymore! Although it might be a bit slow at first since I'm also really busy with other things but look forward to new chapters! I love you guys so much who even still follow this! It's because of reading all your wonderful comments again I decided I had to continue! Until the next upload… Lots of love

-WordsThatKill

P.S. I'll also be starting a Fairy Tail fan-fic soon about Lucy and Natsu!


End file.
